Containment, transportation, and disposal of drilling waste is expensive. Spills are a common occurrence in operations and are not only very expensive for the operator in lost product but are detrimental to the environment. Various systems have been proposed for waste water treatment, for example at well drilling sites, but there is room for improvement on them.